My Listless twin
by thiswriteris alwayslistless
Summary: Poor Tanaka all he wanted was a quiet life, but everything change when he met a look alike named Kiku Honda
1. Chapter 1

"What do you need me for sir?" Japan asked his boss, the prime minister of Japan.

"Well Japan I have a mission for you, but I'm afraid you won't like it."

Japan gulped. "I'm a true Japanese sir , I will complete any task that is handed to me."

"Alright then." The ministers pass Japan a stack of paper.

Japan skims the paper. "Sir...this is a registration paper for a high school."

"Yes."

"Sir, is this next mission..."

"I'm sorry Japan but it's a way for you to connect to the generation today and make it easier for us to understand the flaws in our education system. "

Japan sighs. There are so many better way to find out these information, but he can't say no to his boss.

"When do I start?"

* * *

"Ohta , the principal is calling you to the office." Katou said as he places his bag in his chair.

Ohta nodded. "Alright make sure you tell Tanaka where I went once he comes."

"Sure."

Ohta closed the door behind him as he walked to the office. What did the headmaster want with him? He's sure that he haven't done anything wrong. Was it an offer to go to another school that is better than the one he is already in. Ohta is happy that people see him as smart, but he is happy where he already is.

Ohta lightly knocked hearing a muffed "Come in."

Ohta opened the door seeing a familiar black hair.

"Tanaka?" He asked looking at the person in front of him.

"Um..I think you mistake. "The person said. Ohta looked at the person, he was right it was not Tanaka. He has the same hairstyles as his friends and their eyes both have the 'stare in to your soul' kind of thing but this person have brown eyes while Tanaka has black.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." He said bowing in apology.

The stranger chuckle. "its fine, my name is Honda Kiku, nice to meet you."

Ohta nodded. "Nice to meet you too."

"Oh you're here." The teacher said. "This is he's going to join your class do you mind giving him a tour of the school."

Ohta nodded "I don't mind come on Honda."

"Yes Ohta, please call me Kiku." He said.

"Alright Kiku let's go."

"Right."

* * *

"And this is the library." He said pointing at the big doors to the left.

Kiku nodded "Ohta?"

"Yes Kiku?"

"Who is this Tanaka person, by the way you said his name you must have care for him a lot."

Ohta smiled. "He's my friend, he's a bit strange but his goal is to achieve nothing in life."

"Nothing at all?"

"Yup he wants to be at listless as he can be."

"That's. ...a nice goal. What about you what is your goal?"

"Hmm I haven't thought about it yet what about you Kiku, what is your goal."

Kiku think back to the last time he was asked that question it was hundreds of years before when he was still China's baby brother but years have passed and so have him. "I want to make the safest car possible so not even Italian can do anything like pass the speed limit by 50."

"It seem you had a bad experience with Italian drivers."

"You don't want to know, my friend Feliciano thought that speed limit was a type of food."

"You seem to have exciting friends."

"Do you want to trade Feliciano with Tanaka."

The two stop in front of the classroom door.

"I like Tanaka." Ohta said. "He's a good friend."

Kiku smiled as he open the door. "So are you if you care for him so much."

What Kiku didn't see is the person in front of him as the two collide heads, both falling to the floor.

"Tanaka! Kiku! Are you both alright?" Ohta said pulling both of them up. Kiku tense up when he first got touched but quickly relax, massaging his temple.

He looked at the person in front of him. "I'm sorry for running into you are you ok?"

Tanaka tiredly nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, it was my fault I was day dreaming while walking."

Kiku took a closer look at Tanaka; indeed it was like he was looking in a mirror.

"Tanaka, this is Kiku our new classmate."

Tanaka blinked looking at Kiku. "Hello." He said in a bored tone.

"Hello nice to meet you, I'm Honda Kiku." He said back in the same tone.

Kiku looked around at everyone who was staring at him. He really hopes things will go ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiku tries his best to pay attention in class but learning the same thing over and over again every other year can get a bit boring. He looked around. Ohta was staring at the teacher intensely as he wrote down the problems to his notebook. Tanaka on the other hand was leaning on his elbow half-asleep.

How long has it been since he last interactive with humans like talking to them, like an actual conversation.

It was probably a bit after he went out of isolation when America came to vist, after that he was so busy with everything that been going on like war, he haven't talk to any of his citizen the most was when he was buying something from the store.

"Mr Honda, can you solve number 5." The teacher asked pulling Kiku out from his train of thoughts. Kiku looked up at the blackboard. "4" He said as he wrote down the question to his own notebook. The last thing he need was his boss looking down at him in disappointment because he doesn't pay attention in class.

"Correct." The teacher said surprised.

He smiled just because he don't pay attention doesn't mean he's dumb.

* * *

Kiku was glad that class was over and it was time for lunch. He was starting to get hungry.

"Hey Kiku " Someone said. He turned around. "Oh ,hello Ohta." He responds.

"Do you want to eat with Tanaka and me?"

Kiku nod. "I'll be glad to."

The three walked outside under a large tree. "I'm going to buy lunch is there anything you two want"

"I want a sandwich." Tanaka said lying on the grass.

"A riceball ,please." Kiku requested

"Alright I'll be right back." He said running inside the building.

Kiku lay down on the grass right by Tanaka. "It's a nice day." He said

Tanaka nod. "I think it's nice to embrace nature, it allow..."

The young man fell asleep after that. Kiku can't help but to yawn as well. Tanaka was right, not many young people enjoy nature as they did back then. He have to admit he haven't slept in the grass since World War 2.

Maybe he should take a short nap it can't hurt right. Kiku smiled as he closed his eyes.

Kiku groan, he was moving but how. The last thing he remembers was lying down on the grass.

"Oh Kiku you're awake. "

Kiku rubbed his eyes as his vision start to clear up. "Ohta? "

"Yeah, you fell asleep with Tanaka by the tree. It's almost time for class."

He looked over to the left, Tanaka was peacefully sleeping as Ohta grip on his waist. He was in the same position too. "I didn't mean to."

"It's ok it happens sometime. " He said, carefully putting Kiku down on the floor.

"Thank you Ohta." Kiku said, once again looking at Tanaka. "Does ..."

"Yeah."

By the time they got to the classroom, Tanaka woke up.

"Oh Ohta, Kiku, good afternoon." He said softly.

"Good afternoon Tanaka-kun." Kiku said as the bell ring.

"We're late ." Ohta said. As he started to run, Tanaka still in his arm. Kiku ran along.

Luckily it was study hall, so they didn't get marked as late or get yelled at by the teacher.

Kiku sigh in relief. He was glad that he finished all of his school work so he can start on the paperwork that his boss gave him to do. Kiku sat on the table dumping the bug pile of paper on his desk.

"You have to do all that work Kiku?" Tanaka asked looking at his desk.

"Yes, I promise my ...father that I will finish all of this by the end of next week."

"That's a lot of work your father must be harsh."

"Well...Father sometime can be a bit forceful, but he has a good heart and I respect him for it."

"Oh, but why are you doing the paperwork do you work or something."

"Yes, my father work for the government and wish for me to have the same job."

"So he is giving you his work."

"Yes ."

"How long have you been doing paperwork for the government?"

"I don't know, as long as I can remember."

"It's still a lot of work; I guess I'll never work in the government."

"Don't give up."


	3. Chapter 3

Something was wrong with Tanaka. The two has their usual nap by the tree and bring dragged by Ohta . Everything seems to be normal but he feel some bad vibe coming from his friend. He was concern.

For the first period, Tanaka was staring off in to space, rubbing his checks every now and then. 'Maybe something was wrong with his mouth' he thought as he wrote down his homework.

"Tanaka, next period is going to start. You should take your textbook, at least." Ohta said walking up to Tanaka's desk

Tanaka blankly looks over at him.

"Hey,Tanaka are you listening -" Ohta stop mid-sentence and poke his arm. As Tanaka arm shook.

"Your arm fell alseep didn't it?" Kiku said walking over to the two.

Tanaka lightly rubs his arm. "It happens pretty often. When I sleep with my head on the desk, my arm fall asleep, and I can't move them. When I try to lean on the window, I misjudge the distance and hit my head hard. And when I rest my chin on my hand, my posture get really awkward, and I end up hurting my wrist. I just want to relax." He sighs

Kiku can't help but to nod in agreement. "You have to go with option 2 or 3 because if you put your head on the desk people often yell at you for falling asleep."

After 2nd period was self-study time. Kiku spend this time working on his paperwork until his phone ring. "I'll be back."

He walked out of the door and pressed answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Japan!" An happy voice said, which Japan quickly recognize as America .

"I can't talk right now Alfred-kun , I'm at school ."

"Why are you at school?"

"My boss made me."

"Oh um just to let you know I'm coming over to your place soon."

"What!" Kiku exclaimed

"Yeah in a few days our bosses want to meet each other, so can I stay over at your house during the meeting?"

"Sure Alfred-kun ."

"By the way there is a G8 meeting soon in Italy."

"I'm afraid I can't go, I need to stay here just tell everyone I'm busy."

"No problem! I'll be your hero, see you later Kiku !" Alfred shouted before hanging up.

Kiku sigh, great just what he needed. He opened the door and raised his left eyebrow. "Tanaka what are you doing on the floor?"

It was P.E time. Kiku smiled at the thought of working out it remind him of the fun time with the Axis .

He looked over at his new friends. "Tanaka-kun I didn't know you sign up for P.E." He said

"Yeah." He said "I want to build up my physical strength so my limbs won't fall asleep or get hurt no matter how lazy I am. I'll work my body hard so that I can slack off worry free."

"That's a tad contradictory but I see your point." Ohta said.

"All right , let's start the warm up !" The teacher started as everyone begin to do jumping jack and stretches. Well except for Tanaka of course who skip to the end and was quickly scolded by the teacher.

Today the boys was doing badminton. Kiku was paired up with a strange boy he don't know, he gracefully hit the bird back dominating the field.

Luckily after P.E was lunch. The three went to the school store and bought the sandwich they desire.

The lunch lady put their sandwiches in individual bags and pulled them up. "Here you go, one loaded hamburger steak sandwich on French bread, and this is the strawberry custard Danish and caramel muffin and one melon bread."

Ohta and Tanaka reach out to the lady opposites hands, shocking the women "It's the other way around ?" Kiku just reach out and grab the bread. "Thank you miss have a nice day ." He said quietly.

The three went back to the tree as they started to eat their food. "Ohta, you sure like sweets." Tanaka said.

"Yeah." Ohta replied pulling up the wrappers "these two are new this month, I have to try them."

"Food is important, especially sweet food." Kiku said happily biting into his bread.

"But you don't seem like the type to eat strawberry Danish, so the cafeteria lady looked surprised. "

"You don't seem like the loaded type either, by the way Tanaka, I read somewhere that you shouldn't make a habit of resting your chin on your hand. It can lead to temporomandibular joint disorder or nasolabial folds. Developing physical strength is fine, but first you should fix your bad habits first. You too Kiku , your bad habit of eating too much salt is going to bite you back."

Kiku groan he honestly don't want to go through another diet. "It's ok I already have low blood sugar. " He said looking over at Tanaka and handing him his handkerchief.

"Tanaka-kun, are you ok? Your mouth."

Ohta shook the boy "Did you work too hard in P.E?"

"A piece of French bread stabbed the inside of my mouth. And , now that I think about it, I wasn't all that hungry. It was just my imagination. "

Ohta and Kiku stare at Tanaka until Ohta break away and said "I'll eat the rest for you. Don't force yourself. "

The three then wander around the school until they reach the roof. "No matter how hard you work to build up your physical strength, the human body still loses easily to a piece of French bread."

Kiku can't help but to snort. Thank God that they don't fall to actual France

"Training can only go so far, after all." Ohta said

"If that's the case then instead of getting rid of numbness and pain, maybe coexisting with them Is the true answer. What's important is an unwavering mind and the ability to not to care, not physical strength. "

Kiku eyes widen. He knew that Tanaka can be deep but never going into topic like this.

"Ohta ...I think I should start copying sutras."

Kiku sigh, of course.

"Tanaka-kun you might be listless, but don't you think you can be super aggressive." He said.

After a few more hours of learning they were free. Kiku yawned picking up his bag and went outside, maybe he should go buy some Manga the latest episode of detective coban is out. Yup that is exactly what he would do.


	4. Chapter 4

"Double listlessness day?" Ohta asked Tanaka.

"Hm? I don't think so why? " He sigh.

Kiku can't help but to agree with Ohta. Tanaka-kun was acting more listless than normal did something bad happened to him ?

"Tanaka." Katou sang out. "Can you help take these worksheets to the faculty room?"

"Oh I forgot. " Tanaka said standing up his hand still in the position it was, when he was sitting.

'Shape-memory effect! ' Kiku thought.

"Tanaka-kun your hand! " He said .

"Oh...I forgot. " Tanaka put his hand down as he walked to the front. He put his hand under the papers that Katou was holding.

"No Tanaka. " Katou said "not these. The one over there."

"You said to help."

"Yes, but the ohef half is still sitting over there."

Ohta and Kiku stood up. "I think I will help." They said together.

As the 4 of them take the papers to the room . The teachers was surprised seeing 4 students taking a small stack of paper,but they dismissed it.

"Sorry for the intrusion. " Kiku said closing the door.

"Ah I'm thirsty. I'm gonna get a drink from the water fountain ." Katou said.

"Me too." Tanaka said.

Kiku and Ohta watched the two 'drink' water as Katou run back to the classroom.

"Oh." Tanaka said . Tanaka hair was wet but for some reason, Kiku can't give him his handkerchief, it made Tanaka look ..cute.

*time skip*

It was lunch everyone was eating their lunch that they bought from home. Kiku was biting into his food that he bought from chinatown. He didn't have time to make food he was too busy fixing up his home.

"Tanaka , don't you want to eat I'll give you my omelette it's sweet and tasty. " Ohta said looking at Tanaka who was staring at the wall.

"Sorry Ohta, I don't feel like eating." Just as he said that Tanaka stomach growl. Japan pulled out an extra lunch box.

"Tanaka-kun , I bought some extra food you can have it if you want." He said

"I don't want it."

"Tanaka don't be rude , you can ease up at lunch break ." Ohta said pushing the box towards him .

"What are you talking about?"He respond.

"Nothing."

Kiku frown. "Tanaka-kun are you sure that you don't want to eat, food is very important. "

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Ok then." He turn to Ohta "my...brother sent me some cookies do you want some Ohta?" He asked taking out a bag he got from South Korea.

"Sure !" Ohta said opening one of the bag taking a bite. "This is good where is it from."

"South Korea , it's where my younger brother live."

"Oh what is he like?"

Kiku sigh "He's a bit...hyper to say nicely.

The rest of the day went normal the last class of the day was music. Everyone stand in two line while Tanaka sat on the piano.

"I didn't know that Tanaka could play." Shimura said.

"Yeah, he told me that he use to take practice when he was younger." Ohta said.

Everyone quiet up once Tanaka started to play . The song was normal at first , a happy tone of the good memory of an old home. Kiku smiled thinking back to the good old day when he wasn't surrounded by idiots in the west . But then the tone change, the song gets darker and darker by the line. Kiku thinks the room got colder as well.

The hometown was in ruins everything was gone all the animals and lively people all that was left the big dead tree that Kiku used to play with when he was younger and the old house that he used to live in.

"Hey ...Kiku are you alright." Ohta asked. Kiku nodded "Yeah just a bit cold."

Their conversation was cut short by Tanaka screeching. Everyone looked over at him. 'What was that?' Kiku thought looking at the boy laying on the piano.

Tanaka retreat back to the classroom after the class, something about the right air . Ohta, Kiku, Katou and Shimura went up to the roof to talk about the event.

Ohta quickly explain the two boys about Tanaka's double listlessness day.  
Kiku walked over to the water fountain washing his face, he felt numb after the song, and needed something to make him feel again.

"It's love." Shimura declared. Kiku dunk his whole head in shock. Tanaka can't be in love, was Tanaka even devoted to love. He know that the young man don't want anything to do with legwork, but surely if he was he would have told Ohta at least.

Ohta and Katou agreed. 'They can't be serious. ' he thought. "Ohta-kun the sun is about to set I think we should go get Tanaka-kun before he get locked in the school." He said loudly.

Ohta looked over at him and nod.

The two walked down the stairs on the way to the classroom. "Say Kiku why is your hair wet ?"

Kiku shook his head, "you don't want to know."

The two reached the room, Tanaka was sleeping on his desk. "Tanaka it's time to go."

"I don't want to." He repiled dully.

"Why don't we get ice cream my treat."

"No."

"Come on Tana-"

Tanaka's book bag fall to the floor spilling out everything that was in it.  
Inside was little reminder of one thing.  
To go to the dentist.

Of course that why Tanaka was more upset than usual his teeth was hurting him.

Ohta seem to have thought up of the same conclusion, he sigh and picked up the boy. Kiku quickly gather up the three's bag following Ohta to the dentist.

Tanaka was very angry at them in the end but he was glad that he was ok and will go back to his normal listless self.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiku met Tanaka at the temple.

"Good morning Tanaka-kun, making a wish?" Kiku said.

Tanaka looked over and not. "I pray for a normal day."

"That's nice, I wish for heavy rain this week."

"Why."

"So someone won't come over."

"I see." The two then went down the step.

"Tanaka, Kiku, morning." Ohta called out the two turned around.

"Morning Ohta." The two said at the same time.

"Praying in the temple, early this morning. You two must be dedicated."

The two nodded "Yeah I guess."

Tanaka went on. "I prayed for an uneventful day, without anyone disrupting my peace . Then I said to the gods, Otherwise, I'll spread had rumors about you to your boss in Izumo."

Kiku nervously chuckle, clearly Tanaka was threating the gods.

"Anyway I have something to ask you two. I can't afford lunch now, so can I borrow some money, I only have 12 yen left."

Did he bride them too?

"I have extra food, don't worry about it Tanaka-kun. " Kiku said.

Tanaka nod, "thanks Kiku. "

The three walked to school still on the topic of Tanaka wish.

"I don't think you need to pray for that, Tanaka, your life is always peaceful." Ohta states.

"Your life can suddenly turn upside-down if you don't stay vigilant. " Tanaka respond. "You can't be too careful."

"What bad thing will happen to you, for example? " Kiku asked.

"Like, suddenly hearing a voice from the sky saying, you are the chosen one."

"I don't think that is going to happen."

"Please make me your apprentice! " A small voice squeak out.

"Or that."

The three pause, and looked at each other as they turned around. No one was there.

"Um, here, I'm here ." The voice said. The three looked down seeing a small girl with bright hazel eyes looking at them in awe. "Tanaka-kun San , please make me your apprentice! " The girl plea.

"No." Tanaka said plainly

"I want to be a mature woman by attending your level of listlessness, Tanaka-kun San ! Please teach me!"

"I have a feeling today will be the all time most tiresome day of my high school life. " He sigh  
"Seriously, can you please leave? I don't take apprentice. "

"No worries! I'll endure my training no matter how rigorous. "

Kiku felt like this conversation was like a baseball match, Tanaka threw a soft curve ball while the girl threw a wild pitch.

"Look, I don't need new developments in my life. In other words, I don't want to get involved with new characters. " A strong 4-seam fastball from Tanaka.

"Then,I'll do my best to treat you as an old friend. " This time she threw a knuckleball.

But then again why was Kiku imagining Tanaka playing baseball, if he remember correctly he said that sports take too much energy.

"Miyano. " Ohta said.

'Miyano that's the girl name?' Kiku thought.

"Tanaka actually prayed to the gods today for an uneventful day. Sorry, can you let this go?"

"It's fine Ohta. If it's only for today she can do what she want." Tanaka said.

Kiku smiled. Tanaka can be mature sometime.

"Beside, if I said no she will come back tomorrow, I think it would take more effort to turn her down ."

The girl jump for joy while Tanaka explain the whole idea of listlessness.

Doesn't Tanaka remind you of a cat loving nation? Or is it just Kiku.

Class was distracted by Miyano trying her best to be listless. Kiku sigh, as much as he hate to say this he think that she could give up. With her happy and bubbly personality there is no way she can do a full 360 and become just like Tanaka.

* * *

 **OMG, I got a review this is great. I hope other people can tell me what they think, Don't worry this story will stray off the timeline soon !**

 **see ya**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Kiku !" A happy voice shouted running up and hugging the boy.

"Alfred-kun too tight !" Kiku shouted as he put him down.

"Sorry man, sometime I forget how strong I can be." Alfred chuckle . "But how are you."

"I'm fine Alfred-kun, let's go in the car people are staring at us."

"Alright !"

Once they were in the car the two was allowed to use their nation name.

"So Japan, how is the school thing going for ya?"

"It's doing fine, my citizens are a lot different than the last time I talked to them."

"Made any friends?"

"Two yes, America-kun why are you talking like you are a concern parent."

America smiled. "Because I want to meet your friend. "

"Please don't , one of them pray for a peaceful day and if you be there it will be much worse than it already is."

"So, is something going on with your friend that ruin his day or something?"

"Exactly, we're here America-kun. " The two took off their seat belt and walked to Kiku's home.

"Say Kiku?"

"Yes America-kun? "

"Don't you have homework to do?"

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me, can you help me with my English homework. "

"No problem! "

After dinner the two had to attend a meeting with their bosses, there have been some visa trouble for the pass couple of month. Also a visit was long over due.

"America." America's boss said. " Japan's boss and I have been talking, you see Japan been going to a normal human school to understand the youth in his country. I think it's best for you to do to that too."

Both America and Japan almost spit out their drinks. "What?" America said.

"You're going to a human school in September. "

America groan. "But.."

"No buts you are going to a school of my choice."

America mumble yes and turn to Japan. "I hope my school experience is as good as yours, but knowing my place it's going to be a wild ride."

Alfred slept over at Kiku's for the night, he was kind enough to make Kiku an American breakfast before he go.

"Good luck Kiku, tell me all about it when you come back !"

Kiku smiled and wave "I will Alfred-kun. "

" Good morning Tanaka-kun, Ohta-kun. " Kiku said sitting on his desk.

"Morning Kiku, did you had a nice day yesterday, you seem very happy."

He shook his head. "Just a friend from America visiting nothing special. "

"Oh, how is he?"

"Well, his kind of like Miyano, but he can be much more passionate when he want to be."

"I don't want to meet him." Tanaka said.

"It's ok Tanaka-kun I didn't want to either. He want to come by but I convince him not to. How was the trip with Miyano? "

"It was ok, but I don't think she will ever be listless."

Kiku looked over at his phone a text message from Alfred.

" _Yo dude , your boss just told me you have to go to Italy. Good thing the meeting on Sunday huh?"_

Kiku groan . "Why can't his boss just tell him, why did he have to go to Alfred. "

Ohta look over "something wrong Kiku?"

"No it's nothing, let's get the class shall we?"

Today, Tanaka's apprentice was being listless. Her spark in her eyes was gone to. Just like Tanaka.

"What's wrong with her?" Kiku asked

"No idea maybe something bothering her, no one can master the art of being listless in one day. Even I who have been listless for so long haven't master it yet."

Kiku can't help but to shiver. He don't want to see Tanaka at full listlessness.

When it was time for class Miyano was not there.

"Huh, where Miyano is she absent?"  
The teacher asked as door open up.  
"Oh Miyano you're late."

Miyano softly smiled ."I was waltzing with the north wind."

Kiku blinked. He felt like someone said something like that when he was late to the meeting , but instead of the North wind it was trolls.

After class the three spied on her ."Maybe she broke new grounds on her own." Tanaka said. "I'm her former master, but I think she is going in a different direction from mine."

"Yeah." The two said.

"I did love you." Miyano said looking at the wind "But you can no longer fill the void in my heart." She shook her head. "No..it's not your fault. I just started to feel like it wasn't enough. Thank you for everything. Bye"

The three bend down as she walked out. "I put the strawberry milk there because, I thought once she saw her favorite drink,she'd get excited."

"But she didn't ." Kiku added.

"She no longer the Miyano we once knew." Tanaka said.

"Well on the bright side she gotten the mature look she always wanted." Ohta said as Miyano drank black tea

The three followed her until she started to walk to a 'Do not enter' area.

"Wait Miyano-san" Kiku called out as Ohta picked up the girl. "You almost walked into that room."

"They should have put it down lower." Ohta said fixing the caution tape.

"She's pretty short there is no way she would have seen it." Tanaka said.

"Don't call her short that's rude." Ohta pointed out.

Miyano smiled widely. "Wow ! Thank you Tanaka-san, Ohta-kun and Kiku-kun I have more respect for you three now."

"What do you mean?" Kiku asked

"Well you know how mascot are so small right , smaller than normal people but I been thinking what if it was some kind of force that will take over the world. I thought I was the only one who can save humanity, but then I realized it's just short people inside."She said brightly .

The three stare at her. The whole new level of listlessness was all because she was worried.

"Oh." Tanaka said "you look so natural at being listless, I thought you'd master the skill, but I guess not."

"Yeah,it was like you were a complete different person." Ohta said.

"Listless? Me?" Miyano asked pointing at herself. "Like you, master?"

"Actually, I believe you exceeded Tanaka, Miyano-san. " Kiku said.

"Huh?"

"You didn't realize?"

Miyano step back away from them . "I've wasted it." She turned and ran "I'll create something new to stress over and try again !"

That's more like the Miyano we know." Tanaka said.

The two nodded.

The next day when Kiku came to school he saw Ohta and Tanaka staring at Tanaka's locker. "What is it?" He asked as he looked inside .  
A letter of challenge was inside. Excitement bubbles inside Kiku, A letter of challenges! When was the last time he saw that !


	7. Chapter 7

Lunch today was fish. Kiku was happy he really liked fish. He grab his tray and took a seat by his two friends.

"I got you today's special, same as mine. Is that ok?" Ohta asked Tanaka.

"Yeah. Thanks for choosing my lunch." He repiled.

Kiku started to eat by cutting up his fish taking out all the meat.

Tanaka slowly started to eat air. "Tanaka ?" Ohta asked "is there something in the meal you don't like?"

"No , it's fine . I can basically eat anything , there aren't many food I don't like, surprisingly. "

"That's good, lots of young people are very picky now a days." Kiku said looking at the group of kids beside him.

Tanaka put his chopsticks down "Ohta, it's a pain to debone the fish ,so you can have it."

"Most people will call that being picky. "

"I see. Then I guess there's a lot of food I don't like because they're bothersome."

"What food are bothersome?"

"Small things,such as beans and corn that are hard to pick up with chopsticks. Also,fruits you have to peel yourself. If it have seeds in it, that's even worse."

Kiku looked over at his plate. "So that mean you don't like anything on this plate."

"I didn't know,sorry for picking that meal, Tanaka." Ohta said. "Why don't you let me debone the fish for you at least?"

"You don't have to do that, Ohta." Tanaka said as he started to debone the fish himself.

Kiku watch in amazement as the lazy boy started to debone the fish . He only took out the easy part ,when he declare he was done. "There I'm done, but is this really all the meat that fish have on them?"

Ohta looked over and blinked before taking the plate and doing it himself.

Kiku helped by peeling the grapes and handing Tanaka a fork.  
In the end Tanaka manage to finish everything on his plate.  
"That's was good." He said  
The three then went to throw out their tray.  
"Ah it's been a while since I've felt this full."

"That's good, I'm glad to hear that." Ohta said.

Half way across Tanaka collapse to the floor. "Tanaka-kun! " Kiku shouted as he put his tray down walking up to where Ohta was.

"I'm so full, I'm deathly tired.I always yet tired easily,but this is crazy. I never experienced this level of sleepiness." Tanaka body went limp and went to sleep.

Kiku made a mental note in his head to never let Tanaka eat as much as a normal person.

Ohta took Tanaka to the roof so he can have some fresh air. "Come On rest for a bit." He said sitting Tanaka out.

"I'm ok, I think the food is staring to digest." Tanaka said hiding his stomach.

"That's good." Kiku said.

The 3 stay quiet for a bit letting the wind pass by.

"By the way what happened to that thing? " Ohta asked

"What thing?" Tanaka asked back.

"The letter of challenges in your shoe locker.

Kiku remember that. Earlier Tanaka they found a letter . It been centuries since Kiku last saw a one and that was during the Civil war.

"What are you talking about? "

"You found it this morning. The thing that said letter of challenge in such a forceful handwritting."

Tanaka turned away. "I didn't see anything. "

Kiku blinked is Tanaka trying to forget about it. "You know you eventually have to fight . It's to prove to your opponent and the world that you're a man, it's for honor ."

Tanaka sigh. "Then I must not be a man."

The door opened up . "There you are damn it !" A girl with electric blonde hair and tall shirt. "So you're Tanaka from 1-F." She spoke with such forceful and old tone. "I'm Echizen from 1-E,fight me Tanaka !"

Kiku look over at the girl. Do she even know who Tanaka even is, everyone know that he won't even get up to fight or even think about it. Tanaka lie down.

"Don't fall alseep !" She shouted. "Tanaka." Ohta whisper-shouted. "Tanaka." He said again. After that Kiku tried but he still won't wake up.

"Want won't he come and fight." Echizen demanded.

"Oh , it was you who wrote that letter of challenge?" Ohta asked.

Echizen blinked "Ohta! Why are you with Tanaka? "

"Because we're classmate."

"What?"

Tanaka yawn getting up with Kiku asked "Ohta-kun? Do you know Echizen-san?" He asked.

"Yeah, kind of,we used to hang out in the same gang." Echizen said

A small image of Ohta and Echizen with a strange guy looking menacing came to mind.

"This is Ecchan, my next door neighbor. We've known each other since kindergarten. " Ohta said.

Echizen blushed. "I told you to stop calling me that !"

"By the way, my mother said, "Ecchan used to love the sweet donut I make,but I'm sad she doesn't come visit anymore."

"Don't start talking about heartwarming mom stories!"

Well based on what Ohta said, she doesn't seem to be such a bad person.

"I almost forgot about why I came here, I came here for you,Tanaka !" She shouted. "Fight me!"

Tanaka looked at her blankly. "Why do you want to fight me?"

"For certain reasons, I need to find out what kind of person you are."

"Hmm, I see." He stood up "well, it won't be much of a fight, so I advise against it."

"What."

"I'm confident that I'll lose horribly in any type of fight, I lack motivation. "

"What the heck? You should try harder..."

"I can't , I just ate , and I'm tired."

"Uh... how about cards or a board game."

"Ahh, I guess I can manage that."

Kiku gulped, the power of Tanaka can convince people to do his will. How fascinating.

The two settle for a broad game . In the end Echizen won but when Kiku look closer the broad had the character for white.

It seem that Tanaka won in some sort of strange way.

"Invasion successful." Tanaka said .

The next round was cards. Everyone was impressed with Tanaka ability to shuffle cards but when he tried a trick the cards flew everywhere.

Kiku sigh as he jump off from where he's sitting and help picked them all up.

He place the last card on the table.

The 4 counted the cards again and again but no matter how much they counted it's always one missing.

"Jeez." Echizen said "When we play a board game you deviate from the we play cards, you lose them before we best friend said she respect you, So I thought you had a backbone. But you're seriously damn weak !"

Echizen continue to shout to Tanaka as Tanaka repiled in his normal lazy tone.

"Ecchan! " Miyano voice shouted running over to them.

Echizen personality turned a 360 smiling and hugging Miyano.

"Thoes two are actually friends?" Tanaka asked.

Kiku looked over. "It seems like it." While Ohta added "It's true that Miyano respects you."

"Sheesh Ecchan." Miyano said once she got put down.

"You were looking for Echizen, Miyano?" Ohta asked.

"Yes ! I was following Ecchan's scent and it bought me go the rooftop. " She said proudly.

"Echizen-san, you don't need to worry about Miyano-san. She has no talent of being lazy. Plus, I excommunicated her." Tanaka said.

"That's not true!" Miyano said. "If I try I can be lazy too."

In the back of his mind Kiku thought about yesterday and how hard it was so understand Miyano. No he think she's much better off the way she is .

"That's true, unlike Tanaka, Miyano is a hard worker. Come to think of it, there's no way Tanaka influence her." Echizen walked over and touch Miyano hair. "Sorry for worring about something so a relief but..." She grab Tanaka and pulled on his neck. "I'm kinda pissed at how you made Miyano sound like a she has no talent and was excommunicated and whatnot. "

"I didn't mean." Tanaka tried to say.

Kiku sigh easily pulling the two apart. "Come On guys, it's not something to kill over."

Both Tanaka and Echizen blinked.

"Kiku." Tanaka said "You're pretty strong, maybe you can carry me one day."

Kiku blushed . "I'm not...I'm not that strong. " He said trying to cover his face. "Excuse me." He said running out from the roof.


	8. Chapter 8

Tanaka was irritated again. It seem he got another letter of challenge from Echizen.  
"This you do something wrong?like say something bad to her." Kiku asked.

"I don't think so." Tanaka repiled.

"Well, Echizen is the type that won't give up until she sees things through. She probably keep at it until she's satisfied. " Ohta said.

"I'm just being myself. Anyway, it's a bit surprising that Miyano-san and Echizen-san are friends."

"Echizen had always loved cute things."

"Really."

"Well." Kiku said . "They seem like really good friends."

Rest of free period was a bore. Tanaka went out to the bathroom and is not back yet , and everyone else was outside doing whatever they were doing. The only one who had a bad aura around them was Miyano.

"What's wrong,Miyano? You look like you're in a bad mood." Ohta said as the two tried to talk to the angry girl.

"I had a fight with Ecchan! I'm angry!"

"A fight?" Kiku asked "What happened? "

"Ecchan didn't eat the cookie I made for her and now it's gone to waste!"

Kiku gasp. How dare Echizen waste food that Miyano put all her heart and effort to. Don't she know how much prices for flour went up for the past few weeks.

"You have a right to be angry, Miyano! " Ohta said loudly. Kiku nod in agreement . "Anyone who waste good food is our enemy! " He added.

"Right?! They can't be forgiven! " Miyano said back.

The 3 turned around hearing footsteps. It was Tanaka.

"Miyano-san, can I talk to you for a second? " He asked.

Miyano brightly turned around. "What is it,Master?"

Echizen pop out from behind him. "Miyano listen. .."

But Miyano didn't her face blanked out frowning .

Echizen went back behind Tanaka . Miyano face brighten again.  
Then back to cold  
Bright  
Cold  
Bright.

Kiku starting to wonder about the sudden change in personality in his friend.

Miyano went back inside after she git bored.

Echizen hid in rejection. "I'm going to be you're student."

"Please don't ."

Once again, she started to choke him.

"Girls are strange " He said.

Kiku smiled softly.  
"Well, I think to them we are strange ,but it's good that you're against violence. "

"I'm tried."

"Of course you are."

Kiku went home early that day. The Italy brothers claim that they have something important to do on Sunday and move the date on the last minute.

Kiku was upset, of course because he had to take his boss plane and there was a fact that he was still will Alfred.

"We only have a good few hours before the meeting start. We need to get there ASAP." America said loudly as he went to the front of the plane.

"Please America-kun, don't be fast, I had a big dinner and I don't want to miss school for being sick."

"What did you say Japan ? Go fast, ok !"

"Nooooooo!" Japan shouted as he hand on to his dear life.

He don't remember when but somewhere along the ride, Japan passed out. When he woke up again he was in the meeting room.

"Germany, Japan woke up!"  
He heard Italy voice rang in Japan's head .

Japan groan, right there was a G8 meeting today, and America took him with his boss's plane.

"Japan, how are you? Do you want to go on a tour with me? There's this new pizza place that open up."

Japan nodded, not paying attention to what the Italian said.

"Are you ok Japan?" Germany asked.

Japan nodded. "Just tired, when do the meeting start?"

Just as he said that China walked in.

"Now."

The meeting was boring as always, everyone shouted and fooled around.  
Japan spend his time talking with Greece who was there because he was going somewhere with England later.

"How...are...you...doing. ..Japan..?" Greece slowly asked.

"I'm doing fine, I been spending time in a human school." He repiled. Now Japan been thinking maybe it was Greece who created being listless.

"Oh...how is it?"

"It's ok, I found a boy who want to achieve nothingness. "

"Oh that's good...so what about the cats?"

"They been doing fine too." He said.  
Greece fell alseep after that. Japan sigh, he knew this conversation was going no where , Japan yawned. At least this meeting is much better than class.

Once the meeting was over everyone went their own way. America said goodbye to him before going off with someone that look like him. What was his name again.

"Japan !" Someone called out.  
Japan turned around seeing it was Italy. "Oh hello Italy."

"Come on ,let's go." Italy said pulling Japan out the door.

"Where?"

"To the city of course, you promise you will go with me before the meeting! "

He did? Japan don't remember that . But he can't say no to am invitation from his friend.

"Alright." 

"Good Morning, Ohta-kun. Tanaka-kun! " Japan said brightly.

"Kiku... are you alright? " Tanaka asked  
.

"Of course I'm alright silly. I went to go visit someone in Italy it was really cool. They had tall buliding and the pasta was good!" He respond.

"Ohta.. do you think Kiku can be easily influence? "

"It think so too Tanaka, Kiku did you slept right?"

Kiku shook his head. "Who need sleep anyway?"

"You do."


	9. Chapter 9

Kiku groan hitting his head on the desk over and over again.  
"I'm such an idiot ,I should have never said yes to him." He said.

"Come On ,Kiku. No need for ...what ever is going on. "Katou said.

Kiku sigh . "No, I want to go back to isolation and never come out from my room. I'm so embarrasse."

"Well, judging from the way you reacted, something like this happened before." Shimura declared.

Kiku nodded. "Yeah, I had this German friend who was about to beat up my other friend after I came back like I did before . That's it I'm never going to set foot on Italy in my life."

"But doesn't it take about a day to go to Italy and back?"

Kiku froze. "Well, my father is at the top so we took a jet..."

"Wow, Kiku you're rich?!" Katou asked.

Kiku shook his head. "Not me, my father. My friend drove ...and ..I can't. "

"How often do you travel Kiku?" Shimura asked.

"About once a month, maybe I'll take a vacation this summer or something to Canada. Everyone so nice there."

"Oh."

"Where Tanaka and Ohta?" He asked noticing that his two friends aren't here.

"Oh they went to help the class representative out with something. They're so lucky." Katou said.

"Yeah they really are." Shimura agreed.

Kiku just groan covering his head. He want this day to end.

The next day he felt a lot better. He went to school and went back to his normal self. But something have been bothering him. Kiku thought that someone was watching him, looking at his every move, he turned around often but in the end he keep getting pulled back in the conversation.

In the end Kiku didn't questions anything. It's probably some high school thing that he would never understood.

"Kiku a random question Where do you live? "

Kiku look back at his group in shock. "What's with the sudden questions ? Do you want to visit?" He asked

"Well, just in case of an emergency I guess." Ohta said. "You have been falling alseep lately. "

Japan nodded "My address is *******, its a pretty big house so it would he pretty hard to miss."

"Dude Kiku is rich!" Katou said. "His dad have his own jet and everything !"

Ohta and Tanaka looked at him in surprise.

"I never knew you were rich Kiku." Tanaka said blandly. "We always see you complaining about food so we aside your father have a very minor spot in the government and don't make enough money."

Kiku shook his head. "No, not really,sometime we are poor and sometime we can be rich , it's a bit complicated. " He then thought for a moment . "You can all visit my house today, my father won't mind at all."

Katou face brighten. "Really we can go and visit your place that would be great."

He nodded. "Of course anything for my friends. "

What have he done.

"You're house look very traditional Kiku." Tanaka said laying down on a mattress that he put down for him.

"This house been around for hundreds of years. " He repiled. "This has also been the house I grew up in."

"You don't have any siblings or anything. This house look empty." Katou asked.

"My father lives on his own and so does my siblings in different country. But my friend in America come here often so he have his own room." Kiku stated. "I have an older brother and a few younger brother all in different countries. So basically I live on my own."

"Oh, I don't think I can ever live on my own." Tanaka said . "I would need Ohta by my side."

"You know you two would be a somewhat lovely couple." Kiku stated as Ohta quickly said back. "Kiku, don't give him any ideas."

"Sorry Ohta-kun! "

He also introduce the group to his pet dog and his backyard. Of course there were some room that Kiku made sure his friends don't go in. Like his office or the weaponry.

After that he made sure the group aye dinner before sending them off. Maybe this thing isn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long break, I had a bit of a writers block and forget where I was going with this story. But I'm back now. Meanwhile it's two days after the elections and school has been interesting because of and I believe a few people got murdered in my city, not that it isn't normal just more than usual.**

 **How is your country/city/town/school, think of the American Election?**


	10. Chapter 10

Japan honestly felt bad about skipping school for a few month but his boss pulled him out of school to take care of something. He was just glad that everything was over and he was able to go back to school.

He thought of many possible way to apologize as well as a solid excuse to let him off. Of course he can use his "father job" as an excuse but what if they ask for more detail. Then what should he do. Japan thought it would be best to just think of it when the time come. He slide open the door and walk in .

Everyone started at him as soon as he walked in. "Hey Kiku welcome back! " Katou exclaimed .

Kiku bow. "I'm sorry I have been gone for a long time. My father job kept me away from school."

"What kind of thing? " Shimura asked.

"Oh..I'm not sure myself but we have to move away for a while."He lied. He then look over to his friends desk. "Hey Where's Ohta-kun ? "

Tanaka who was sleeping on the desk looked up . "Oh..Hey Kiku."

Japan wanted to ask the same question but the bell rang and school had started.

Nothing has change in the school but Kiku thought it was a little hard to focus without his friend.

By the time the group, come together was after school.

"Well, this sure is unusual." Katou said.

"I wonder what happened. Did he get sick for the first time ever?"Shimura added.

"Could be." Tanaka mumble.

Kiku checked his phone. He would have thought a responsible person like Ohta would had sent a text or something.

"Well.." The red and the blue head stood up. "Tell us if you find out anything. " They walked out saying something about a date.

Tanaka lift up a paper and sigh.

"Isn't that the work that the teacher gave you for Ohta?" Kiku asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know where he live." He repiled back.

"Really?" Kiku thought that the two boys were great friends that they knew where each other house is. But then again Ohta probably knows but Tanaka don't because...well he's Tanaka. "Maybe we can ask Echizen-san , I believe they live near each other."

"That's a great idea Kiku. "He said as he stood up and open the door.  
"Echizen-san." He approach the girl. "Perfect timing. Ohta is absent today,and the teacher asked me to take this worksheet to him, you live next to him right? "

Echizen look down to the floor as she walk towards the two putting her hand on Tanaka's shoulder. "And..you call yourself his friend !" She shouted head butting the boy. "After all he did for you take it yourself !"

A large red bump started to form on Tanaka's head. "Ah, Tanaka-kun !" Kiku exclaimed "Echizen-san ! We were only asking because we don't know where he live."

"Huh?" Echizen growled. "Then why did he accept the worksheet? " She then sigh and turn away. "Jeez, I guess I have no choice. "

Kiku who was giving a piggybacking Tanaka stuggle to keep up the Echizen as she turned a corner.

"Kiku are you alright?" Tanaka mumbles.

"Yes...I'm alright." He repiled as he try to walk faster.

"I'm surprised that you two never been to Ohta's place." Echizen said.

"No I been to his house a few time." Tanaka repiled. "But for some reason, I'm always there before I realize it."

Kiku blushed as he nodded . "I'm afraid to admit sometime I do the same too."

"I swear he's spoiling you two, if you consider him your friend , then you should know about it." She paused. "I can't blame Kiku, he been out for a while but you Tanaka should know at least something."

"I guess I should know." Tanaka admits.

The trip to Ohta's house took way longer than Kiku expect it to be. He don't understand why does the sweet girl want to be a delinquent when she enjoy helping everyone around her.

Kiku carefully drop Tanaka to the floor as Echizen ring the doorbell. "Just hurry up and give it to him." She said as the two started to walk towards the door.

Echizen quickly grabbed Kiku and pulled him back. "Not you." She hissed as the door open and Echizen hid behind the stone wall, bring Kiku along.

"Yes." Ohta answered in a bored tone as he looked at the boy in front of him in shock. "Tanaka !"

"I brought you a worksheet."

"Alone ?! Tanaka did this." Ohta looked up to the sky . "For me.."

"No Ech-"

Echizen grab her shoes and threw it at the boy's head.

"I didn't know you could make it on your own. You can do it if you try Tanaka." Ohta continues. "I couldn't go to school today due to unexpected circumstances. "

"It seem like you have a lot going on, so I'll go. I just wanted to bring you the worksheet."

Echizen glare at Tanaka. "How can your friend be that dense?" She asked Kiku.

Kiku shrug. "Maybe he'll learn sooner or later."

* * *

Kiku sigh as he walked over to Tanaka's house with the said boy on his back. Back in his days boys would run all over the place, of course things like that sill cause trouble. This change of pace really confuses the old nation. Maybe America would know more of it.

* * *

 **What's this 2 chapters in one month? Yeah...sorry but I'll try to finish this story before the new year, next up is Ohta going back to school. See you then.**


	11. Chapter 11

"That look painful." Tanaka said to Ohta the next day at school.

"Yeah, it's a bit tough to walk but it's not so bad." He repiled, gently rubbing his bandaged foot

"Well, I'm glad you are alright Ohta." Kiku added putting his phone away. "I hope you don't mind me asking but how did it happened? You even missed school yesterday. "

"When I was walking to school in the morning, I saw this old lady carrying some bags up the stairs. I offered to carry her bags up but slip on a can and fell down. I told the old lady I was fine but she was worried and took me to the hospital,so I couldn't make it to school."

"That's typical of you, Ohta." Tanaka said. Kiku nodded in agreement.

"The doctor said it will be fine in a week."

A few minutes later Katou and Shimura walked in and notice the bandaged foot.

"Hey, Ohta's hurt !" Shimura shouted.

"It take a whole week to heal? No way !" Katou added as all the other boys in the classroom crowded around Ohta asking him things like 'are you ok.'

Then the talking stop as everyone looked over at the listless boy.  
"Who will take care of Tanaka until then?" Everyone asked.

"I-I can help " Kiku said.

"No." Tanaka interrupt standing up. "Ohta is always helping me out,so I'll take care of him today."

"Seriously Tanaka !"

"You're all grown up !"

Kiku just smiled, happy for his friend development. Tanaka walked over to the blond and put his arm around Ohta's waist as he try to pick him up. After a while Ohta dropped him and walk back to his seat and sat down.

"I'm sorry it's not possible, I can't carry you with my feelings alone."

"Nah, I wasn't expecting you to help me in that way, so it's fine. ." Ohta smiled. "You don't need to copy what I do. If you help me in your own way it'll be more than enough. "

"My own way." Tanaka repeat.

"I'm not that strong either so I can't carry you." Kiku stated. "But I'll do my very best to help as well . Allow me to walk you home today."

"Thank you Kiku it really mean a lot.

"I know, let me be immobilize with you." Tanaka said.

"Sorry, let me rephrase that. Help me in a way that let's me move, if possible. "

The two black-haired boys started with a simple idea. They used their body to guide Ohta around as he drag his foot around the school. "It feels so far when you have difficulty walking." Ohta mumble. "It makes me think, that we have moving hallways and the stairs as escalator and the doors are automatic. "

"That's such a good idea." Tanaka agreed as he push the door open.

"If the world is like that I don't think exercise will still be a thing." Kiku sigh. "Please don't consider it."

The class was music, Tanaka was kind enough to inform the teacher of Ohta's injury so he don't have to struggle standing up, only to give himself a chance to sit down as well. Unlucky for Tanaka the teacher forced him to stand up.

-  
"Alright I'm off to get lunch." Tanaka announced. "Ohta you wanted something sweet right?"

"Yeah, the new flavor if they have one."

"Tanaka, do you want me to go with you?" Kiku asked worried for his friend. If he remember correctly Tanaka never went to the cafe by himself he was always with Ohta or Kiku.

"It's alright Kiku, I'll be off now." Tanaka then slowly walked out of the classroom.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Ohta asked.

"I sure hope so." Kiku repiled.

Eventually Tanaka came back and gave Ohta a sandwich.

"Huh what happened to my sweet bread?" Ohta asked.

"Well, for various reasons, it's gone." Tanaka said back.

"I see..thanks, Tanaka."

"Sure."

Ohta then carefully open the wrapping off the sandwich and take a bite. "What happen to your lunch?"

"It's gone for various reasons, too."

"It's see."

Echizen who somehow sneaked in gave Ohta her sweet bread.

"Take it." She demanded.

"I can have it? Isn't this your lunch?" Ohta exclaimed.

"It's bought too much. Just take it will ya? You're such a klutz, injuring yourself like that." She started to walk off before Miyano jumped in.

"That's a get well gift from Ecchan! "

"Wha- Miyano !"

"She went all the way to the school store to buy it for you because you like sweets !"

Echizen then grabbed Miyano hand and rushed out of the room.

The three stay slient as Ohta opened his bread. "It's a new flavor! Awesome. "

"Seriously, why is she a delinquent. " Tanaka sigh.

"I don't think Echizen-san count as one." Kiku laughed.

5th period was suppose to be English but the teacher was out leaving the class to self study. The three had collided table to study with each other.

"All right ." Tanaka said eagerly , cracking his knuckles. "It's time to sleep."

"I don't think that's a good idea Tanaka-kun. " Kiku warned . "You need to do your worksheets."

"I know how you feel, but self study is a time to study on your own ,not free time Tanaka." Ohta added.

Tanaka closed his eyes.

"Hey are you alseep."

Well it is the afternoon where Tanaka is very sleepy plus there's no one to tell him he can't do that. Of course he was going to sleep but Kiku isn't going to allow that.

Kiku then notice Tanaka shaking in his sleep. Was he having a nightmare?  
"Hey Tanaka-kun wake up !"

Tanaka groan, shaking his head. "Ohta? Kiku is that you? I had the most terrible dream. This very passionate tennis player kept cheering me on. It was horrible. "

"That must be the worst nightmare for you." Ohta said. "Also,you were able to fall alseep and have a nightmare in such a short time. But it's rare for you to fail at sleeping under such lucky circumstances as these."

"Maybe it's a sign for you to do your work. Come on Tanaka-kun it's only one worksheet. After you're done you will feel relax and maybe then you can sleep." Kiku said as passionately as he can.

Tanaka quickly scribble on his paper and quickly went back to sleep. Kiku carefully pick up the paper and look at the work.

"Hold it, this isn't good,you need to change it to proper English or else you'll be in trouble."

Tanaka sigh. "I thought I could finish quickly without using my head. I'm too lazy to speak Japanese as it is. So it could take me 100 years for me to learn english."

"Look." Ohta said. "English is as important as our native language. English is a universal language used in approximately 80 countries. If you learn it, it'll certainly be useful in this globalizing society."

"80 country. Rather than me learning english, it'd probably be faster to change the universal language to Japanese. If it's only 80 countries it's not too late to start."

Kiku started to imagine what would it be like if England, America, America's brother and Australia started speaking Japanese for some reason he cannot see that.

"I can sleep when I'm done."  
"I can sleep when I'm done. "  
Tanaka repeats outloud.

Kiku smiled at least he's doing his work. Speaking of work, Kiku already finish. He have to thank England and America on that.

"I can't seem to solve 2 or 4." Tanaka interrupt.

"What a coincidence, I don't understand it either. What about you Kiku?"

"Oh number 2 and 4 I can help you with that."

"Thanks Kiku."

"Yeah thanks now I can sleep faster."

The class then had a fire drill on seventh period. They manage to evacuate the buliding in time but eventually they figure out that Tanaka wasn't with them. Eventually Tanaka rejoin the group.

"I'm glad you made it, Tanaka-kun." Shiraishi exclaimed.

"Sorry." He mumble. "Maybe it's because Ohta usually carries me everywhere,but I got lost in the buliding. There was no one around that I could ask for the evacuation route."

"I'm just glad you safe. If this had been a real fire."

"It's ok ! Master has Ohta-kun on his side !" Miyano shouted.

"Yes, but he won't always be there with him." Kiku said.

"I'm really sorry." Tanaka said softly.

* * *

 **I was meaning to post this yesterday but my computer crashed. Sorry anyway the cannon storyline end here. I'm excited for the chapter that I'm writing ! Anyway I hope you enjoy this story see ya !**


	12. Chapter 12

"Good morning Kiku." Ohta greeted with a fully healed foot.

"Good morning to you too, Ohta-kun. " Kiku repiled. "Where's Tanaka-kun?"

Ohta went quiet for a little bit before shouting out. "Tanaka !" As he raced out of the classroom. It seem that the blond has forgotten our main character.

Kiku sigh then smiled. As he stood up from his seat. "Ohta-kun let me help you." He said chasing after his friend.

The two found Tanaka slowly walking to school. "Oh Kiku, Ohta why are you here. Isn't class starting?"

Just as he said that the bell rang. "Oh no." Ohta said as he picked up Tanaka and started sprinting toward the classroom, Kiku slowly following after.

The good news is the teacher came late so he didn't know that the three came to class late. The bad news they were painfully clear that they ran to class.

The next couple of classes were easy and simple. In English the class went over some vocabulary words that you will often hear at school such as 'pencil ' 'pen' and 'paper '  
In history the class read about the time America demands when they first came to japan.

Japan smiled. That was when he first met the personification. He remember during that time America looked like a kicked puppy, wanting to explore the new world but had to do what his boss said.

Music class was just reading notes. Nothing important.

"Hey Kiku are you not eating today or something? " Katou asked looking over at Japan's empty desk.

Japan shook his head. "I do have lunch but I don't feel that good right now."

"Are you sick? You should go to the nurse if you're sick." Tanaka said opening his sandwich.

The nation shook his head. "No it's fine. "

"Are you sure."

"Yes...yes I'm pretty sure."

Then it was math class Japan felt absolutely miserable. The teacher was absent for that day because of some issue at home so the class became a self-study class.

Of course Kiku is glad that he don't have to deal with the teacher's constant nagging and sudden quizzes but he can sure use a distraction.

"Hey Kiku do you know what to do for number 7?" Ohta asked .

"Number 7? Let's see. I believe you have to use the formula the teacher showed us yesterday. "

"Oh thanks Kiku." Ohta said as he open hid binder to begin to look at his notes.

Japan groan. Why do he feel so sick?

Tanaka looked over at him. "I still don't understand why you don't want to go to the nurse. If I had the chance I'll probably go. The nurse have a pretty soft bed."

"I just can't miss school like that Tanaka-kun. I want to rest but, work come first. " He repiled.

Ohta frowned. "It's good that you are dedicated to your work but it's not healthy to overwork yourself . You need to balance out your work. "

"Well -"

The room started to shake everyone started screaming .

Kiku eyes widen. Of course, earthquake.

"Everyone under the desk !" He shouted, pulling his two friends down.

"W-what going on!?" Katou asked in fear.

"Earthquake !" Shimura answered.

Some of the girls screamed one of the lights fell right by them.

Kiku automatically grabbed his heart. No, this can't happen now ! Not when his friends need him.

"Waah!" Miyano screamed as she moved back . Her desk was smashed by another light . If she haven't moved she would have been killed.

"Miyano-san !" Shiraishi exclaimed.

"Waah that was a close one." She sigh as she crawled over to another desk.

"Hey Kiku, are you alright." Tanaka asked fully awake.

"Huh?" Japan asked clutching his chest even harder. He can't breath.

"Your face is pale."

"Oh..is it"

Ohta studied Kiku. "Tanaka's right are you ok?"

"I told you I'm-"

"Kiku !"

The said nation pushed his friend out of the way as he started to cough.

The other students started to freak out.

"Is that blood !"

"Why is Honda coughing out blood."

"Oh my god! Someone please save us."

"I'm..fine." He mumble.

He can feel all the damage being done to this city. He knows that one of their upperclassmen just died. He knows that one of the teacher's died trying to protect that students.

The feeling of fear and dread as well the the damages overwhelm Japan as he passed out .


	13. Chapter 13

"Kiku ! Wake up."Ohta shouted lightly hitting the nation's face. The black haired men didn't answer in fact it seem as if he wasn't breathing.

"Ohta is Kiku?" Tanaka asked not wanting to finish his questions.

"No, he just passed out. But we need to get him to a hospital quickly." Luckily when Kiku passed out the earthquake stopped currently all the boys are moving all the debris out of the way . Shiraishi and Miyano are currently trying their best to do first aid on Kiku.

"So much blood." The class president mumble. "How is it going with you guys?"

Katou shook his head. "It's no use. The door is blocked. We can't get out."

"But at this rate Kiku will..."

"The phone line is dead too. " Tanaka mumble. "Is there anyone outside?"

Someone quickly ran up to the window. "No, not yet. But I'm sure someone will come save us soon. "

"What can we do now?" Someone else asked.

None of the students answers. "Perhaps it is best to find another way out." Kiku stated as he stuggle to sit up.

"Kiku you shouldn't get up." Ohta quickly said.

"No it's fine. This isn't the first time that this happened. Has anyone try making a opening ?"

"We have" Shimura repiled. "But it's a bit too small for a high schooler to go through. "

"I see. Miyano-san, do you think you'll be able to go?"

"Huh?" Miyano asked. "You want me to go and get help."

Kiku nodded. "You should also go check on your friend. She may also need help."

"Well..I'm not sure."

"Please Miyano-san. We're all counting on you." Miyano looked around seeing her classmate pleading look. "Alright ! I'll come back as fast as possible."

"Thank you Miyano. " Tanaka said .

"You can count on me master !" Miyano carefully crawl through the hole as she escape from the classroom.

Miyano need to be strong. After all her class is counting on her. But the first thing she need to check is her best friend Ecchan. After she crawled out of the hole she look around the school. Pieces of the roof was on the ground and there was wood and trash everywhere. She even saw a body of her P.E teacher on the floor. Miyano can't help but to glup. This is really scary.

Carefully she walked over to the left to find the door has been pulled out. "Ecchan? " She called out. Immediately Miyano was forced in a hug. "Miyano !" Ecchan exclaimed. "I'm glad you're alright? You're not hurt are you, there's some glass on your hair. "

"Ecchan! Stop you're killing me !" She shouted back as Miyano tried her best to pull away from the 'hug of death'  
"Ecchan ! I need to go Kiku need my help !"

Luckily her Ecchan pulled away . "Is he hurt? "

Miyano nodded. "He's really hurt and none of the other students can't get out. "What about your classmates is no one hurt?"

"Yeah, thank God for that. We can help dig out your class."

"That would be great."

An hour later the red cross came. Everyone was able to escape from the school. Kiku was taken away to the hospital.

In the whole school there was only two death. Along with that many of the students family members were reported dead. Miyano was lucky that no one in her family is hurt but she heard Ecchan's mother hurt her leg .

Miyano was then information that she will have to move away from the city for now and live with her Aunt in the country side. When she told Ecchan this she was really upset. She didn't want to go but she had no choice.

She stayed in a shelter for the next few days until her Aunt came to pick her up.

With one last sad look she waved goodbye to her friends as she walked over to the car and close the door.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm just glad you're alright. " Ohta sigh as he grabbed a chair and sat by Japan's hospital bed.

Japan nervously chuckle back. "I'm sorry for what happened. I was just overwelmed."

Kiku has received many text messages from Alfred as soon as he woke up, it seemed that none of the other nations knows what happened, which is something Kiku is very happy for. But.

He have another meeting to go to and if he is unable to attend there will be problems. Sure Nations can miss like one or two meetings every now and then but a meeting is very important which may cause something serious in the future. Kiku haven't missed one in all his years and he wasn't planning on missing one yet.

Whenever a nation is missing the responsible thing to do is to sent a representative. But because Japan never missed out on a meeting he never had one.

He really hate to ask his friends but they might be the only person he trust for this job. "Um. Ohta.."

"Yes Kiku?"

"May I ask you a big favor? You may bring Tanaka-kun if you want." Japan knows it's not a good idea to take their listless friend to something loud as the world meeting but then again Japan fears what will happen to Tanaka if he is left alone in school without Ohta.

"Sure what is it?"

"Well.."

Tanaka sigh staring at the car window. "Why is New York so loud. Everyone is walking so fast as if they are cars themselves. They should all slow down and quiet down."

"Well there is a reason why New York is the city that never sleeps. It's always busy." Ohta responded.

"That's sad."

"Not everyone is like you Tanaka. Beside today you need to stay awake. For Kiku's sake."

 _"You want us to go to a meeting in new York !" Ohta exclaimed._

 _Kiku winced. "Can you quiet down Ohta-kun. Yes, like I said before because my father is in the government I am too, and I must attend a very important meeting. But as you can see I'm not in a condition to go."_

 _"I see, but why us."_

 _"I trust you." Kiku smiled. "One of my friend the one who is like Miyano-san will help you. He'll be able to translate everything for you. The meeting is a bit..rough but I believe you two will make it. "_

 _"Alright. I'll do it but what about passports and plane ticket and-"_

 _"Don't worry about that. The Japanese government is willing to take care of it. You just need to take an oath. "_

 _"An oath?"_

 _"Yes, my um.. the government does this everyone just a simple. 'I will not tell any outsiders about the meeting' and such. This is a national secret. So we need to take these serious measures."_

 _"What about my parents? What will you tell them."_

 _"Ah..we could just say you and Tanaka has been chosen to do a fake meeting of the UN with other young adults around the world. Will that do good?"_

 _"You made that up just now."_

 _"Yes." Kiku admits. "But my friend suggested this excuse. He's much better at these type of things. "_

 _"We'll do it Kiku. Don't worry about it. Recover well alright?"_

 _Kiku's eyes widen as he smiled. "Really? Thank you, this country is glad to have a citizen like you."_

 _"_ Hey !" A young man shouted waving his arms as he jump up and down. The car stopped right in front of the young man. He had blond hair and blue eyes with a piece of hair sticking out in the front.

" _You must be Ohta-kun and Tanaka-kun right? "_ The man asked in Japanese.

" _Yes."_ Ohta said. _"And you are?"_

The man grin and stick out his hand. " _I'm Kiku's friend, Alfred. I represent America and I'll be your tour guide and assistant._ "

" _Nice to meet you Alfred-san._ " Tanaka and Ohta said.

" _Just Alfred is fine. I'm not a fan of the honorific. Let's go inside the meeting is starting soon and if someone don't shut everyone up then it will be a battlefield. "_

The three walked inside. The two Japanese men having no idea what world they are trapped in.


	15. Chapter 15

" Alfred how long is the meeting?" Tanaka asked.

"That depends! " Alfred replied happily. "Sometime it can be two hours other time it can be a week. It really depends on how long it take for everyone to present. But today I'm not presenting. Nothing to say really."

"What kind of things do you talk about."

"You know..normal world problems. War, food, Gobal Warming. There was this one time we had a fight about who have the best drink !"

"How old is everyone at the meeting. "

"Well, it depend really." The America said nervously. "We don't really understand the process of being erm..chosen but the youngest is about 15 for Latvia and Liechtenstein. There are some micronations too like Sealand and Wy. They are 12. The oldest is 28 from China and Turkey. "

"What about you Alfred ? How old are you?" Ohta asked.

"I'm nineteen ! " He said proudly. "Say? What's Kiku is like in school. All of us been in the same school before but he always hang out with Feliciano and Ludwig I never get time to talk to him."

"He's smart." Ohta commented. "He is also very good in English."

"That's because Artie and I taught him! Artie is from England by the way. " Alfred then look over at Tanaka struggling to keep up with the taller blonds. "Hey dude are you alright? Do you want me to carry you?"

"That would be great thanks. " Tanaka mumble.

"Cool ! You're so nice. Kiku never let me carry him. " Alfred then pick up Tanaka with ease over his shoulder. "Haha ! Not only you look like Kiku, you're light like him."

"Really? I thought Kiku was a bit heavier. " Ohta said.

Alfred shrug. "Oh well. Anyway wanna hang out during lunch? I know a bunch of good place and I can even give you a tour of the city !" Alfred eyes started to shine as he talk about his country. "Time square is awesome, it's so bright and busy. Of course nothing can beat the great statue of liberty and the Empire state building and..."

" _America !"_ A young man shouted in another language, running up to the group. The an looked a lot like Alfred, but instead of the cowlick and blue eyes the man had wavy hair with a curl sticking out and unusual purple eyes.

"Guys this is my brother Matthew. He's like the guy who represents Canada ! Mattie this is Ohta and Tanaka, Kiku's representative. "

"Oh !" Matthew exclaimed as a red blush spread across his face. "I'm sorry for a horrible first impression. " He said in Japanese. " My name is Matthew Williams." He then turn to his brother. "Alfred?"

"Yes Mattie?"

"Why do you have one of Kiku's friend on your back. "

"He wanted a lift. Beside isn't the meeting starting now?"

"Maple !" Canada shouted as he checked his watch. "You're right the meeting start in two minutes! Come on !"

The group ran up a few flight of stairs, to the 30th floor. Alfred and Tanaka was alright but Tanaka was a bit disappointed over the fact he wasn't able to sleep well. Ohta and Canada on the other hand is dead tired.

"Come on." Alfred laugh as he walked in the first door and slammed it open. "THE HERO IS HERE!" He shouted as loud as he can.

Tanaka groan, why is Alfred so loud.

Alfred then walked up to his chair and dump Tanaka in another chair. "This is Tanaka." He announced. "Kiku's representative. " He then shouted something in another language but from the sound of his voice it seem to be a threat to the others. Won't that start a war or something?

"Al !" Canada huffed as he struggle to walk to his seat with Ohta following him. "You could have slowed down."

"The hero never slow down. A hero should zoom forward. " Alfred replied as he wave his hand over to Ohta. "That's Kiku's other rep. Be nice to him guy. For the sake of the two. We'll be having this meeting in Japanese. Got it ! Alright the topic today is drugs. Anyone want to go first?"

* * *

 **I hope you don't mind but I'm going to add my OTP in here. Don't worry romance is not the main focus. In fact the romance might not be noticeable . I wonder who can guess the paring, I'll give you a hint it's between two hetalia character.**


	16. Chapter 16

America sat in his seat and grin. If Kiku was here right now, he's pretty sure that he would be proud of him. After all, he manages to get everyone under control just for him.

" _All_ _right_ _nations._ _Let's_ _have a little chat."_ America said right after introducing Tanaka. _"The fate of our identity and Japan's pride is at stake here. If our two guest finds our that we're a nation, well, you will find out. Got it?"_

America has to admit he is not a fan of threatening or scaring people. But sometimes he has too, or else no one will pay attention to him.

The others will thank him soon.

And for once in World meeting history everyone went and told their ideas.

No one fight.  
No one cry  
And no one is covered with Pasta sauce.

Perfect.

After France's presentation, America thought a one hour break would be good for everyone. After the break, Ohta and Tanaka will present next followed by America himself.

*Ring Ring* America's phone ran out. He quickly took it out looking at the caller ID.

Kiku.

America smiled. As he answers.

"Hey, Kiku ! How's it going? Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," Kiku answered. "Is everything alright in New York?"

"Yeah Dude. Everything is swell. In fact, I'm going to take Tanaka and Ohta to eat. "

"Oh. Can you please take them somewhere where the food is light. I'm afraid that Tanaka-kun might collapse after eating heavy food."

"Oh so is Applebee out? I was planning on taking them there. "

"N-no, I'm not saying that !" The Asian man exclaimed. "I'm just saying watch what he eat. Tanaka-kun doesn't know the food sizes of your country."

"Got it. Say Kiku? When you'll be back. Everyone is behaving for now but knowing Artie he might blow up on France sooner or later."

"Before the next meeting America-kun. I promise."

Alfred grin. "Alright. See you later Kiku !"

"Goodbye America-kun. "

Alfred put his phone back in his pocket as he turned around. "Alright !" He said looking over at the reps. "Let's go eat !"

Applebee as always was crowded. There were a few shouts of happy birthday, along with some singing and some screaming from men after their favorite team didn't make a touchdown.

"Well, this is Applebee a chain restaurant. If you want to leave we can..." Alfred said his voice trailing off in the end. Why is he so nervous. He took humans, nations, and aliens to lunch before.

"No this place is good," Tanaka said as a young women took them to a seat in the back.

"It's best to order small in America. The serving size is about ten times as bigger than what you two are used to."

"You seem to know a lot, Alfred. "Ohta said.

"Of course ! I'm the American representative. I need to be well informed about everything about my country. What if let say Yao from China ask me a question that decides the future of my country and I answered it poorly. That would be the end of the world!"

"I don't think youth politics work like that," Tanaka mumbles putting his head down.

"Tanaka you need to stay up for lunch," Ohta warned as the waiter walked by their table.

"How may I help you?"

The three quickly order based on America's suggestions and ideas from what he saw Kiku eat before.

"So." He said sipping his cola. "What do you guys think of the meeting so far?"

"Some of the people don't look like the age you told us. The Italy representative looks like he's our age."

"Maybe because he acts childish. I have been told that I look like a high schooler from time to time. Feliciano is probably like me to. In fact, he's older than Toris and Kiku who seem as the more attentive and serious people. Well not so much for Toris anymore." America laughed. He feels that the next few hours would be very awkward. 


	17. Chapter 17

Ohta glanced over at Tanaka who passed out and sigh. The meeting was slowly falling apart. At least Tanaka is not the only one. Ohta's eyes went to the Greek representative. Who had also passed out halfway during their presentation.

Their friend Alfred put his head down on the table staring at the German rep who was presenting. It was clear to tell that he don't want to be here but was trying to pay attention. Everyone else was quietly talking to each other and passing notes around.

"You must be Ohta. Kiku's sub correct?" A young man asked his eyes seem to be closed and he had a strange curl sticking out in the back of his head. "My name is Feliciano. I'm from Italy and one of Kiku's friends."

Now that Ohta think about it Kiku did mention going to Italy and meeting a friend. "He mention you before."

"Really! Is it good things?"

"Yes." Not really.

"I'm glad. The one who's talking right now is Ludwig another one of Kiku's friend. Do you want me to introduce you to everyone quickly?"

"Why not."  
Ohta knows that it's improper to not listen to the speaker but it seem even Ludwig have given up going back to his seat talking to an albino .

"The guy sleeping with his cat is from Greece his name is Hercules. The guy next to him with the little girl is Vash and his little sister Lili from Switzerland and Liechtenstein. Vash is very protective of his sister."

From the way Vash glared at everyone it's quite easy to conclude.

"The guy who look like me is my big brother Lovino also from Italy. He's the only one that suppose to be here but boss sent me because big brother hates doing work. Right next to him is Antonio from Spain, Bella from Belgium and her brother Abel from Netherland. There's another guy from Luxembourg I forgot his name but we call him Lex ."

Ohta wonders how some of these people are qualify for such jobs. Isn't a nation representative a big job that decides how the world is going to be run? If most of the people here don't want to be here why can't they be replace ?"

"-then the Baltics , Ravis, Toris and Edward. They always together but for some reason Edward like hanging out with Tino from Finland instead of the other two. They had to live with Ivan from Russia for a while..poor them."

"Feliciano? "

"Huh? Yes?" The Italy asked stopping him in mid talk.

"How did you get your job?"

"Um.. ." Italy mumble as he lightly shove Alfred.

"Alfred, Ohta have a question. "

Alfred groan as he sat up and straighten his hair. "Sure ! What is it?"

"How did you get your job?"

"Lotto of course !" Alfred shouted. "You can think of this as some sort of ...test. They wanted to see how a group of average people will react and stuff. We were all born into it."

Ohta eyes widen. "That sound horrible. How long do you stay like this."

"For as long as we live. Don't worry about it. The government pay for everything we do and they can't fire us ! Right Mattie !"

If Matthew repiled Ohta was unable to hear over the sound of two men fighting in the back.

"That's Arthur and Francis from England and France. They always fight." Alfred sighed glaring at them. "You know we really try to behave for you guys I guess we can't even do a simple task."

"Si !" Feliciano added. "Alfred was so worked up trying to prepare this meeting. He never did that before! Maybe because he wanted to murf-!"

Alfred put his hand over Feliciano's mouth and laughed loudly. "Hahaha don't worry about him. He always talk funny. Must be the tomatoes. "

Tanaka jumped awake as someone yelled back. "Hamburger bastard stay away from my brother."

There was some more screaming and perhaps even a gun before Alfred grabbed Ohta and Tanaka and ran out of the building. "Since I'm the host I can declare when the meeting is over." He explained. "If they notice me gone they will all go back to the hotel."

"So we're done?"

"Yes we are "

"Thank god." Tanaka sigh.

* * *

 **I hope you guys won't mind but I'm carefully going to slide my favorite ship.**

 **slowly**


	18. Chapter 18

"No. I don't want to go." Tanaka moan out covering himself with a heavy blanket.

Ohta sigh as he picked up his friend and took out his phone and quickly dial a number.

 _"Good morning Ohta are you ready for the tour?"_ Alfred exclaimed. _"I'm already at the front door, so come down_ _whenever you're ready. "_

"Wait. You're here already but we agree to meet in an hour from now." Ohta asked.

 _"American are always...mostly early for appointment. "_

Ohta sigh, "We'll be down soon."

 _"Got it !"_

"Come On Tanaka let's go. Go take a quick shower and Change your clothes. "

"Fine..."

* * *

"Iggy !" America whined trying to get the attention from the other side of the line. America was pacing back and forth in the front desk of the hotel. The women from the front desk fell alseep after doing nothing for the past three hours. Since no one else was in the room he thought it would be ok to use his name.

" _Shut up America, it's not my demand it's my boss."_ England sharply reply.

 _"_ Then what are you calling me for. Call my boss . Beside why can't you say it in my face we're in the same buliding after all. " He sigh.

 _"Look America. "_

"England. Let me stop you there. Why don't we have dinner the both of us...it's not a date of course more like a fancy government officer kind of thing. "

 _"Fine...we can talk this over at dinner what time?"_

"I'll pick you up at five-thirty. Hey E-."

 _Click_

America sigh. 'Stupid England. Well I suppose this is my falut...no this is totally Iggy falut, just like China coming to me whenever he have a problem that my government need to slove. My government hate me, what do they expect me to do !'

He walked over to the couch and sat down. He shouldn't be sad. He's America he need to brighten up. After all, he have guests !

"Sorry for being late Alfred !" Ohta called out running down the stairs.

America looked at his watch and smiled. "What are you talking about. You're twenty minutes early." He picked up Tanaka and places him on his back. "Good morning Tanaka !"

"Morning Alfred." He repiled. "Where are we going? "

"Well..first I thought we can stop by some cafe for a quick coffee and bagel and after that we can...well we'll see !" Alfred bounce as he walk down the street saying hello to anyone who bother to look. "Say, Ohta I heard from Kiku that you like sweets want to head over to a nice place after lunch."

"Well. If you don't mind then that would be wonderful. " He answers.

"Great. We can later go to the gift shop so you can get something for your friend. After all both of you guys are going home tomorrow. I'm going to go with you guys. I want to see Kiku. "

"How is Kiku anyway, we haven't heard from him yet." Tanaka asked.

"He's out of the hospital and is resting in his home. " Alfred grabbed Ohta's hand and lead him down the subway "You need to walk faster than that . It's easy to get lost here in the city."

"I see."

Alfred laughed. "Don't worry, I know the city by heart so we won't get lost. New York is like my second home. The first is in DC."

"And the government pays for everything? "

"Yup, Kiku have a couple of houses in Japan too, my government was nice enough to give him one here too."

"That's amazing. "

"It is. The sweet shop is around the corner wanna grab a bite? We can also take some home for later."

"Really? Well if it possible ." Ohta mumble.

"Great !" The America cheered.


	19. Chapter 19

"What's wrong Ohta? Tired already should I carry you too ?" Alfred asked looking back at Ohta who was struggling to keep up. "Sorry about this man. New York is the type of city you walk around in, taking a cab or a bus would only lead to losing lots of money and time." Advice from writer BTW. **Yellow and green cabs cost too Damn** **much.**

"No, it's fine. I didn't realize how much walking we had to do."

America chuckle. "It could have been worse some towns in this country you have to use a car and everything is like half an hour apart."

"That sound troubling."

"Yeah man it's really a hassle to get something simple like bread. Japan have some places like that too right? "

"Probably. " Tanaka mumble, Alfred's Jacket covering his face. "We live in the city too but there are some quiet parts.."

"I guess it's the same for any modern country now a day." He shrugged. "Hey, can we stop by the game store. I promise Kiku to buy him a new game that came out? "

Turns out that Alfred promised Kiku a whole collection of games because when the three came out of the shop he was carrying bags that can weigh up to three Tanakas'

"How..are you so strong?" Ohta asked in amazement.

"Proteins duh !" Alfred cheerfully replied. He then looks over at his watch. "Whoops, I have a meeting with Artie. Let's get you guys home. "

"America." England glared.

"Artie." America shot back. "Please restrain from calling me that. We're outside you know."

England rolled his eyes. "We have plenty to discuss."

"Is it about the economy? If it is then we can't really ..."

"Seriously? You're the one who suggested to have this talk over dinner."

"Cause why not! You know I can't do anything about my economy and you know my boss never hear me out anyway !" America shouted. Luckily the two was in a separate place away from the other guest.

"That's not my problem that you can't be a good nation to have a bond with your boss ." England shot back rolling his eyes.

America steps back as he took his bag "for further economic problem please go through the white house." He then proceeds to walk out of the building.

"Man." He sighs out loud. "I didn't even have the chance to eat anything." He looks around spotting a supermarket. "Maybe I'll buy some chicken nugget or something. It's been a while since I last ate one."

The next morning America woke up extra early to pack up his bag. He forgot that the plane to Japan leaves today. He hopes that Ohta and Tanaka are ready, they have to leave now or else traffic to JFK will be a pain in the neck. He slung his bookbag over his shoulder and ran a block or two. Once again the American was anything but breathless. He ran to the hotel and took the gold-colored elevator to the 11th floor.

 **Tbh I** **was about to put Trump tower because the** **said tower is literally across the street from the UN building. It's** **all gold and shit. It probably will blind** **me sooner or later.**

"Tanaka! Ohta !" He called out. "We have to leave to go to Japan soon."

There was a loud 'what' coming from across the door. America grin. He knows that his shouting will wake the other's nation but these old men need a good old wake up call.

"YEAH, WE GOT TO GO OR ELSE !"

America kindof forgot to mention that they can leave at anytime because they are taking the United states Jets, but details details~

Ohta state at the window of the lino while Tanaka lean over snoring peacefully.

"Hey Ohta? Do Tanaka suffer from jet lag?" Alfred randomly asked. "He seem like the guy who don't care about his situation and just sleep . Kindof like Heracles. "

"Heracles? The representative from Greece right? Well I can see Tanaka in him. He was sleeping through the whole meeting. It seem like he is more listless than Tanaka. "

Alfred laughed shaking his head. "Nah, he may not want to do work and often skip put be he do his paperwork. Tanaka is probably the Lord of listless people."

"Ah~ Don't say that in front of him. He might try to reach absolutely listlessness. "

Alfred chuckle outloud. Kiku made some pretty funny friends.

* * *

 **I finished typing up the last chapter for this story and I'm somewhat satsify. It's been a pretty wild ride. What kind of crossover do you guys want me to write next, I started typying out an Assanation classroom and Italy brothers crossover but I'm not sure if you guys will like it.**

 **So type in the comment who and what show/book should I try next?**


	20. Chapter 20

Alfred ran out and threw his hand in the air. "We're here !"He shouted ignoring all of the strange looks everyone in the airport gave them. Beside the three was the president of the United State rolling his eyes. "Behave America."

"Yes, sir." He mumbles. The American then turn to his new friends. "Say after we're done visiting Kiku do you mind showing me around? "

"Sure," Ohta said. "It's the summer time so there's plenty of wonderful places to be."

Tanaka yawned. "How are we going to Kiku's house anyway."

"In limo of course. Kiku's boss is there too so it's going to be one big meeting !"

The limo was a tad smaller compare to the one the two men saw in New York but everyone manages to fit.

Alfred spends most of the time staring at the window like a little puppy while the president was one his phone texting as if he was a teenager talking to her boyfriend.

Tanaka slept of course while Ohta called home.

In an hour the strange looking group walked out of the car to the traditional house.

Luckily it wasn't Kiku or the Prime Minister who answer the door but one of the assistant.

Without many words, the assistant took the group to the living room where Kiku and his boss are talking.

"Hey, Ki-ow." Alfred was about to say something but the president poked the nations ribs. "America, you're the personification behave." He hissed.

"Ah, Mr. President you mustn't say anything about the nation's secret. In front of the assistant. " The prime minister said.

America and Japan closed their eyes. Here it comes .

"Excuse me but what secret?" Ohta asked politely. The assistant walked out and the two leaders exchanged glances.

"You don't know?" The prime minister asked. "But you two are the replacement. How could you not know that Kiku-San and Alfred-san are the personifications of their nation? "

Alfred gave an apologetic glance to Kiku. He really didn't mean for them to know. Kiku warned him not to let them know. If he had behaved better then the leaders wouldn't say anything.

Kiku would never love him now.

"What? You mean they are living beings as the nation of Japan and America?" Tanaka asked somewhat awake for once.

"Correct." He turned to the nation. "Kiku how come you didn't say anything."

"I'm sorry sir," Kiku said bowing down. "It must have slipped my mind. The same thing with America-kun so please don't be mad at him either."

The two leaders nodded. "Very well. Why don't you two go out somewhere with your friends? We have plenty of things to discuss."

"Yes, sir." The nations then walked out of the room the two humans following right after.

"So,"Alfred said trying his best to break the tense atmosphere. "Wanna go buy lunch. I'll pay for everything. "

"I'm sorry Alfred-kun, but I'm not very hungry. " Kiku said.

"Oh alright. " Alfred deflated. "What about you guys."

"No thank you," Ohta said. "Tanaka and I are planning on going home for a bit. We'll call later." Ohta picked up the black-haired boy and walked away leaving America and Japan on their own.

"Kiku, I'm very sorry." He said. "I didn't know that would happen can you forgive me."

"It's alright Alfred-kun. You didn't know. "

"Right."

The two walked around the neighborhood in silence. The younger nation read the atmosphere for once and thought it was best to stay away from Kiku for a while. During the middle of their walk, Japan stopped to pick up his phone.

"Hello, Ohta-kun..what...and she invited you...well I can come...I don't know about him but I'll let you know when I can...alright thank you Ohta-kun goodbye." Japan put his phone in his pocket and look over at the American.

"Would you like to come to the summer festival with us."

Speechless America nodded yes.

America and Kiku went shopping for what Alfred called a male summer Kimono. Kiku called it something else a you-something he can't remember. Ohta and a red-blonde-ish haired girl along with Tanaka were standing in front of the store waiting for it. He turns to the girl and gave his best American smile.

"Hello pretty lady, my name is Alfred nice to meet you !"

The girl smiled and introduce herself as Shiraishi.

The store was the size of an outlet in a mall (of course, after all, they are in a mall) But Alfred never saw so many things crammed into one before. The only place this cramp he was seen is the meeting room and his storage room and pantry.

"Is this your first time in Japan Alfred-san? " Shiraishi asked.

Alfred shook his head. "No I've been here much time before but I never went to a festival before. I heard it's even better than a county fair."

From what he heard from Japan America won't get ripped off of overpriced games and food. Of course, there won't be haunted house and rides like the one in his home country but it's something really fun to watch.

Plus fireworks.

"Kiku said that he already have a you...um yu.."

"Yukata?" Shiraishi suggest.

"Yeah that, he already has one for himself but he doesn't have anything my size so we're going shopping now."

"I'm going to pick one up too. I'm going with my friends."

"Sound great."

The people who worked at the store luckily had the right size for him. It's not very common to see a tourist come in stores like the one the group in now. Especially one that can speak perfect Japanese.

Alfred picked the one with a light blue color. Kiku and Shiraishi said it matches his eyes and he looks handsome with it. Alfred beamed like a young child being praised

The festival start at 8. The group met up with two more girls named Miyano and Echizen. Miyano was able to come back for the festival but she had to go home after that. Echizen who Alfred though was Miyano girlfriend was her bodyguard.

"Oh, Kiku can I try the shooting game please!" Alfred begged.

Kiku smiled. "Alright but please do not overdo it."

"What are you talking about I never overdo stuff."

He overdid it and won all the prize in the stand.

America then gave away all his prize to kids who really wanted to win something but lost. He had more fun after that, Kiku was even kind even to buy him ice cream after a half-hearted lecture about overdoing stuff.

"Alfred-kun the firework is about to start."

"Really dude." He glances around noting that there's a lot of people there. Then two even lost Ohta and Tanaka somewhere in the crowd. "Why don't we find somewhere else Where's there are fewer people. Wasn't there an empty hillside or something. "

The two walked around for a but trying to find am empty spot. They don't remember when they started holding hands or started inching close to each other. But they manage to find a nice spot.

"Ohta-kun said he and Tanaka-kun said they won't tell anyone," Kiku said out of the blue.

"That's good. I hope they forgive us for holding a secret so big." Alfred nodded.

"They will, they are good people. I don't regret going to school at all. It was an overall wonderful experience. "

"But then you're back to paperwork and angry bosses."

The two nation laughed at the inside joke.

"Hey Kiku, I know this is very cliche but."

The two heard the firework rising up.

"I-I like you, I really really like you."

 **Boom.**

"I like you to America-kun. " Japan smiled.

Another firework rises up.

"No, I love you."

 **Boom**

The two then heard some more firework rise up as Alfred lean over to Kiku and the firework explode.

Maybe he should try going to school too.

* * *

 **The end**

 **Sorry about the shitty romance but that's the most you're going to get out of me.**

 **Geez, this story is almost a year old isn't it.**


End file.
